


Liar, Liar

by spj



Series: Trick or Treat! [2]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M, Snow White AU, i dont know what came over me, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:32:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spj/pseuds/spj
Summary: Gojyo meets a green-eyed devil in the forest.





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to day 2 of the advent!  
> like 5 of these are prewritten and im fucked for the rest hahaha
> 
> basically, i love hakkai but also the man needs help. protect the gojyo
> 
> Halloween Advent, Day 2  
> Prompt: Apple

The Huang (谎) (n.): A Demon whose life is wrapped up in lies. It hides itself at crossroads, waiting for lost travelers and steers them off the path. It rarely leaves its chosen location.

 

Gojyo isn’t an idiot. Goku likes to call him one, and sure, he got clunked around a bit as a baby, but he’s not  _actually_  an idiot.

So when a nice-looking young man with green eyes offered him a bright red apple, he said  _no._

Obviously.

“Oh,” the man said, deflating as if he was genuinely disappointed by Gojyo’s refusal, and started to walk away.

Gojyo wasn’t expecting that. Evil witches aren’t exactly high on the “can take no for an answer” list here.

“Oi, you!” Gojyo called after him.

The man kept going.

Gojyo rolled his eyes in frustration and just barely managed to not stamp his feet like a fucking child. “Oi,  _gui_!”

That made the man stop. He turned around. “I’m not a ghost,” he said patiently.

“You got green eyes, and didn’t try to force-feed me a poison apple,” Gojyo pointed out. “You’re definitely not human.”

The man tactfully refrained from mentioning Gojyo’s own coloring. As if he had to. Everyone in the kingdom knew Gojyo’s daddy fucked a demon to make a blasphemous (if goddamn gorgeous) baby. The  _Queen_  made sure of that.

The man nodded in acquiescence. “You’re much more astute than I expected you to be.”

Oooooh, what a bitch.                                                                                           

“You’re lucky I know my Stranger Danger well enough to not come after you, asshole,” Gojyo said. “Otherwise your balls would be where your eyes are now.”

The man smiled the way one would smile at a baby who had just done something particularly adorable. Gojyo reminded himself that Goku would  _literally_  kill him if he so much as stepped a toe off of the dwarf’s property, and swallowed the urge to make good on his promise.

“Fess up, stranger,” Gojyo demanded. “Who are you? Did my step-mother send you?”

The man bowed, the hand holding the apple sweeping out in a grand gesture. “That is correct, my princess. I am Cho Hakkai, the Queen’s Royal Huntsman.”

“No, you’re not,” Gojyo said. “The huntsman came by, like, two days ago. His name is Genjo Sanzo and he literally word-for-word said, ‘You’re too much of a brat to waste a bullet on,’ so you’ll have to come up with a better lie than that,  _Cho Hakkai_.” The curt syllables rolled pleasantly off of Gojyo’s tongue.

The man started to laugh, then. “You live up to your title, Princess,” he said, even as his body started to fade, green eyes somehow glowing even more intensely. “Take care not to wander into the woods.”

The man blinked, and his eyes disappeared.

Gojyo shook his head. “What—?”

“Oi, Gojyo!” Goku hollered from behind him, and crashed into Gojyo’s back seconds later. “Who were you talking to? Is it Sanzo? Is Sanzo back?”

“No, you’re not getting laid tonight, you sex-crazy monkey,” Gojyo said absently, missing Goku’s furious blush. “It wasn’t him. It was some guy who just… disappeared.”

Goku’s enthusiasm fizzled away in an instant, his eyes clearing like frost on glass. “Oh,” he said, turning and trotting back to the house. “That’s not good. If he comes back, don’t talk to him.”

Gojyo followed. “What? Why?”

Goku shook his head. “The forest is home to lots of scary things, and not all of them are as nice as me. I’ve heard that there’s a Huang living here. And it  _moves_.”

Gojyo’s blood chilled. Huangs were dangerous. More dangerous than any other  _yao guai_ , because while other  _yao guai_  lie and cheat and rape and murder, Huangs seep under your skin, like contact poison, taking over your blood and eyes and brain until you went looking for the quiet of death. The only way to protect yourself from a Huang was to never encounter one, and luckily for most people, Huangs tended to stay in one place. A Huang that  _moved_ … Gojyo chewed on his lower lip. That couldn’t possibly bode well for anyone.

“It came looking for me,” he confessed.

Goku turned around to look at Gojyo, golden eyes flashing with alarm. “That is not good, that is so very not good at all. I’m gonna go find Sanzo tomorrow morning, and if you want to live you had  _better_  not let even a  _hair_  leave my territory!”

Gojyo rolled his eyes and nodded, as expected of him, and made dinner while complaining loudly, as expected of him, and lugged Goku into bed after the idiot passed out from eating too much, as expected from them both.

He lay awake that night, scared that if he closed his eyes, he’d see green irises staring back at him.

 

(A few months later, after Sanzo moved in with them – and wasn’t that a fucking treat – the Queen disguised herself as an old hag did tried to poison Gojyo with an apple. Gojyo was old hat at this by now and told her to fuck off, saving everyone a lot of trouble. Sanzo shot the bitch, she ran off, and Gojyo could take now his rightful place on the throne as Queen. First order of business: giving Sanzo a ton of money and discharging him so he could live with the monkey in their little love-shack in the woods. Gojyo continued to fight off court officials and advisors, legitimizing his power little by little.

One time, a court jester with green eyes requested an audience with Gojyo.

Gojyo refused.)

**Author's Note:**

> the huang isnt a real demon in chiense lore, but its the Chinese word for "lies" which i felt like really fits hakkai  
> im sorry man i love you son plz dont kill me
> 
> also, "gui" is chinese for ghost, which can sometimes have green or red eyes
> 
> anyway i hope you enjoyed! drop me a note if you'd like!


End file.
